Every Blow That You Take Is A Blow To Me Too
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Bloody, battered and bruised, Oga still continues to fight with Tojo on a windy night. Oga is nearly beaten to death and Hilda lets her worries seep out. Hilda, who once said that she couldn't care less now finds that hard to comply. Oneshot


**Every Blow That You Take Is A Blow To Me Too**

**A/N I'm back with another Beelzebub fanfic. Please enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

The cold wind howled in the night as it whipped past the trees and shook them vigorously sending a bundle of leaves spraying into the air. Animals ran for cover and people were busy scurrying back into their houses on this chilly and windy night. However, there were two delinquents who did not care much for the threatening weather or their own safety. The crescent-shaped moon illuminated the parking lot where a brawl was taking place between the third year Tojo Hidetora and the first-year Oga Tatsumi.

" Damn you, Oga. You can got to hell now!" yelled the orange spiky haired delinquent as he rammed his big fist into Oga's stomach with such brute and impact that Oga actually coughed out some blood and was hurled backwards. Tojo panted and he cracked his knuckles as he strode over to the injured delinquent who was wiping a streak of blood on his lower lip.

" You bastard, I told you that it wasn't my fault!" yelled Oga and he charged at Tojo and he punched Tojo with the equal amount of force and violence which made Tojo stagger back and he wobbled for a little way.

" Don't lie to me you damn bastard. I know that it was you who framed me and caused me to be fired from my hard-earned waiter job at that nice restaurant. Screw you! How am I suppose to get some extra money now?" shouted Tojo and he boxed Oga multiple times on the face which Oga tried to block it by covering his face with his arms but even he could feel the pressure and pain that was beginning to be palpable in his arms.

As Oga prepared to counterattack, Tojo took the opportunity to deal a uppercut to Oga who soon found himself crumpled on the hard and rocky surface of the parking lot. " Shit. How did he get so strong since the last time we fought?" Oga cursed silently and he struggled to get up.

" Like I said Oga, I trained fighting bare-handed with bears when those Akumano guys came. They gave me a hell of a time but it was worth it," grinned Tojo.

Oga got up and he held his ribs and he winced as he felt a sharp pang of pain and discomfort. " Damn. I think I am really injured. But I have to beat the shit out of Tojo if I want to make him realize that he is wrong," Oga thought and he charged at Tojo while ignoring the great pain that he was feeling.

" For the last time. I did not frame you for the loss of the money. It was someone else, you idiot," Oga said and he kicked Tojo in the ribs and he fell down with a thud.

" Oh? Then why did I hear the manager mention that you told him that you saw me me steal money from the cash register? Do you think that I am so fucking stupid?" snarled Tojo and he leapt up from the ground and punched Oga in the face again which sent him reeling.

Baby Beel just looked interestedly from the bench at the two delinquents engage in a fight as he didn't care who was right or wrong.

" Enough is enough. If you don't want to believe me, then I have to knock some sense into you," yelled Oga and he used up all his remaining strength to punch Tojo in the stomach and Tojo gagged and he crumpled onto the floor while holding his stomach.

" There. Maybe now you can actually investigate and find out the culprit instead of being all stupid and beating innocent people up," said Oga and he turned to walk back to Baby Beel but Tojo chuckled and he slowly got up. Oga cursed and he whirld back once more just in time to see Tojo's foot coming into contact with his stomach. Oga flew back and knocked over the rubbish can. " The fight is not over yet, Oga. I will make you pay dearly and break every single bone in that skinny body of yours," said Tojo snidely.

" Where is that sewer rat?" asked Hilda back in the Tatsumi household as she looked around for Baby Beel.

" He said something about a meeting with Tojo but they are probably busy fighting. What else is new? Anyway, what do you want with him?" asked Furuichi.

" You fool. Not Oga but the master. It is time for his bath and that filthy idiot still isn't back yet eve thought it is already half past ten. I am going to drag him back whether he likes it or not," said Hilda darkly and she picked up he parasol and walked out of the house.

" Typical brainless delinquent. Nothing matters to him except fighting and beating the crap out of people. But I guess that is his only admirable attribute which is his strength," thought Hilda as she walked to the parking lot where the fight was taking place. While walking, she hear some snickering from the bushes and she saw Himekawa and Kanzaki grinning from ear to ear as they observed the intense fight between Tojo and Oga.

Hilda ignored them and walked past the bush towards the parking lot where she saw Oga send Tojo reeling with an elbow to the chin. She looked around for Baby Beel and she spotted the green haired demon baby clapping away on the bench opposite the parking lot. " That irresponsible ass," Hilda sighed and she walked over to Baby Beel.

Suddenly, Hilda stopped in her tracks as she saw Oga's condition. She hardly saw him like that before. He was all bloody, bruised and battered form head to toe and he was clutching his side and his face was a mask of pain and agony.

Hilda was genuinely shocked and she looked seriously at him. "Tatsumi…" she thought.

" You have no right to be fighting back since you are wrong and you are in no condition to continue," laughed Tojo even thought he was almost in the same condition as Oga.

Oga was feeling weak from the loss of blood and he was already weakened going into the fight when Himekawa and Kanzaki drugged his drink during lunch. " Yes, four-eyes. Your plan actually worked. Now Oga will be out of the way and we can rule Ishiyama once more," smiled Kanzaki and he rubbed his hands with glee. " Of course, Kanzaki. After all I am the smartest TKKH member," gloated Himekawa which earned him a sniff from Kanzaki.

Tojo charged and Oga tried to grapple him but Tojo rammed him into the wall and started pounding him relentlessly until he collapsed.

" You shouldn't worry about that idiot. He can take care of himself and after all, it is his own fault for picking a fight with Tojo," Hilda thought to herself but she couldn't help but feel slightly worried for Oga.

" He looks as if he had been through a war. He has lost a large amount of blood but he still keeps fighting. That stubborn man," Hilda thought and she tried to dispel any worried for him.

Oga coughed and he tried to get up but he was feeling too lethargic and beaten up. " What happened to me?" thought Oga angrily as he summoned all his strength to get up and Tojo just grinned and punched him tremendous power which sent him flying and he crashed into a van.

Hilda felt shocked as she saw Oga writhing in pain and how weak he looked. She felt extremely horrible as she saw Oga cough out more blood. " I can't help but feel sorry for him," thought Hilda. Hilda looked down at the ground and she felt like crying as she saw Oga being close to killed by Tojo who was on a rampage and she couldn't satnd it any longer.

" Oga, this is the last bone you will hear cracking," said Tojo as he prepared to deliver the final blow ad Oga closed his eyes but he heard Tojo mutter and Oga opened his eyes to see Hilda standing in front of him and brandishing her sword.

" I think that is enough Tojo. Oga is in no condition to fight anymore so you have won the match and it is best that you leave now," said Hilda icily and Tojo balked in anger.

" Who the hell do you think you are bitch, asking me to leave? What does that bastard mean to you anyway? He is just trash like the rest of us," sneered Tojo.

Hilda burned with anger and she pointed the tip of her sword towards Tojo's mouth. " Oga may be a selfish and clueless bastard but he means a lot to me and the young master so I suggest that if you lay another finger on him ,I'll be the one to break your bones," Hilda warned and demonic aura began surrounding her.

Tojo backed away but he just smiled. " Another of those weird Akumas? Just great," Tojo laughed and he prepared to punch Hilda but Hilda calmly used her sword to blast Tojo into another area.

Oga looked in amazement at Hilda who picked him up and carried him to the bench. " You gutter trash, why did you take the master out do late in the night without letting him have his bath. You really are a useless parent," Hilda said sternly and she began inspecting his wounds.

" Hey, you damn woman. Why did you blast Tojo away and help me? I thought you were a selfish bitch," croaked Oga and Hilda put her hand on his chest and just stared solemnly at him.

" I have never seen you in so much pain before. You look as if you were near death," whispered Hilda softly and Oga's eyes widened.

" Since when are you concerned about my welfare? How about Baby Beel? Or his nappy time?" scowled Oga and Hilda slapped his face sharply.

" Shut up, Tatsumi. You were loosing a lot of blood and I don't want to see you knock off just yet," Hilda said and she blushed a slight pink and Oga couldn't help but feel grateful.

" Hilda,…" Oga whispered but she picked up Baby Beel and placed him on her back while she carried Oga. " Let's talk about this at home," Hilda said and she blasted Himekawa and Kanzaki into orbit as she knew that they were the culprits for starting the whole ordeal.

Hilda tucked Oga into bed and tended to his wounds. She bandaged up all the deep cuts and bruises and she placed a towel on his forehead.

" Hilda, are you feeling alright?" asked Oga who was still surprised by her sudden act of concern and kindness which she had never shown before, especially not towards him.

" Yes, I am Oga. Why do you keep asking that question?" Hilda said getting annoyed as she covered him with blankets.

" It is just so strange you know…." yawned Oga as he felt extremely exhausted and the lack of blood was affecting his thinking.

" I was just worried about you, that's all. I didn't want you to die or it was horrible to see you in that state," she whispered softly and Oga smiled at her.

" I care for you a lot, Oga and I didn't want anything to happen to you, especially since you were innocent. You mean something more than just a parent of the demon lord," Hilda blushed and Oga slowly got up and stared nonchalantly at her but he sighed and he started kissing her on the lips which caught her by surprise but she obliged him and the pair kissed for a long time before the clock struck twelve.

" Hilda, I care for you a lot too. It may be too early to say love but I can safely say that I am in love with you," said Oga and Hilda smiled at him.

" Well, good night Tatsumi. Have a good nights rest and don't worry about the master," Hilda said and she switched off the lights.

Hilda knew that all along when he was fighting, every blow he received was like a jolt of worry in her heart. She knew that he pretends not to care about her but he secretly would always be by her side when she was injured. That's how secret lovers acted in front of everyone but they always know that in times of trouble, they will always have each other to care for.

**A/N Just another short Beelzebub story. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. See you guys soon **


End file.
